


Cappuccetto Yuri

by Arwen88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Yuri correva per il bosco a perdifiato, tentando di seminare quei passi che si era sentito alle spalle. Era sicuro di essere seguito e anche se non sapeva chi fossero e cosa volessero da lui sapeva istintivamente di dover avere paura di loro. Correva così tanto che finì per non notare l’albero che aveva segnato suo nonno anni orsono per fargli capire che strada prendere per raggiungere la sua casetta nel bosco.  
Amava la mantella rosso brillante che il nonno aveva fatto per lui l’anno prima ma in quel momento gli pareva che risaltasse così tanto tra le foglie verdi dell’estate che se solo fosse stato facile se lo sarebbe strappato di dosso per non essere tanto visibile.  
Yuri si tuffò dietro un albero particolarmente imponente sull’orlo di una radura e cercò di tendere le orecchie per capire se avesse ancora gli inseguitori alle spalle. Il suo cuore batteva così forte però che non riusciva a sentire molto di più di quello.  
Non notò affatto l’uomo che giaceva sull’erba a pochi metri da lui, i capelli neri e l’espressione dura di chi fosse pronto ad uccidere chiunque avesse osato disturbare il suo sonno. Il suo viso registrò solo un briciolo di sorpresa a riconoscere Yuri e improvvisamente le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso leggero che nessun altro in quel bosco aveva mai visto.  
“Ti sei perso?”  
Al suono della sua voce Yuri saltò, spaventato, e dovette tapparsi la bocca con le mani per non urlare.  
Improvvisamente Yuri non sapeva se essere più preoccupato per chi c’era alle sue spalle o per l’uomo davanti a sé. Ovviamente sapeva chi fosse, tutti conoscevano Otabek. E ne stavano bene alla larga. Nessuno capiva mai cosa gli passasse per la testa ma con tutta probabilità era il desiderio di sbranarli. E tuttavia il modo in cui Otabek lo fissava intensamente gli faceva correre il cuore e Yuri non era più ben sicuro fosse solo spavento.  
“Posso mostrarti io la strada se vuoi.” Sorrise appena di più Otabek, alzandosi per avvicinarglisi.  
Tutto in Yuri urlò di fuggire, che non era sicuro, ma già il suo orgoglio bruciava a sapere che lui poteva averlo visto scappare da chiunque gli stesse dando la caccia e non aveva più intenzione di mostrarsi spaventato. Annuì secco, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi scuri dell’uomo, e decise di affidarsi a lui.


End file.
